chronicles_of_euleafandomcom-20200214-history
Hinoyama Kiyomi
Princess Hinoyama Kiyomi is the second child of Emperor Hinoyama Shinsato and the deuteragonist in Shiroyasha. It was her soul that was divided up into nine pieces and given to each demon god of the Daemonium Deus. She eventually fell in love with Aeneas Shiroyasha and used magic to manipulate his mind to have him fall in love with her. Now, she has disappeared with Paladin Aeneas who is on the search to kill the Daemonium Deus and to restore her soul. Appearance Kiyomi is a kitsune, and like all kitsune, she has two large fox ears that match her hair on her head. However, unlike most kitsune, Kiyomi has nine large white fluffy tails, instead of one. Her hair is long and black hair that is usually styled like a clover, to hold her headpiece. This hair style is common with the Taiyokunese female royalty. When her hair is not pinned together, it cascades down her shoulders and her chest, twisting every now and then but flowing gracefully, attesting to her well-groomed nature. Kiyomi wears a bright and flowing gown; it shines with a subtle argent aura and modestly covers her entire form. Her face shines with an equally subtle argent glow, but is a bit warmer in composure than her dress, seemingly meant to be warming rather than cooling. Her bright cerulean eyes shine with friendliness and genteel. She wears oriental style jewelry: a light golden crown; brightly shining chromatic jewels resting on hair pins; long, flowing earrings and a necklace of similar make. Personality Kiyomi is perky, cheery and deceptive. Her hyper nature shines unto the empire of Taiyokuni. However, although she seems happy and optimistic, she is scared of her fate that her father tries to force upon her, and unto Taiyokuni. She fears her father more than anything else and knows to obey his every command. History Kiyomi was born out of wedlock between Emperor Hinoyama Shinsato and a powerful nine tail kitsune. No one knows for certain what happened between the two but one thing was known for certain, Kiyomi was a gift given to Taiyokuni. As a young girl growing up in the palace, Kiyomi was given whatever she wanted and was always given attention by her step mother Empress Hinoyama Chihoko, her older brother Renjiro and her personal maids and nurses. However, Kiyomi was a curious child and was interested in the outside world, mainly the people. She noticed that the people looked different from her. She didn't understand why everyone was so different until she met the Shiroyasha, Aeneas. Instantly she was interested in the young boy. Kiyomi would go to see the boy who would hiss at her and tell her to leave him alone. However, Kiyomi pursued and continued to see the boy. For several weeks Kiyomi would go to the boy whenever soldiers brought him in. The two befriended each other during these visits but her father was not happy about this. When Emperor Shinsato learned that he could not use the boy to empower his soldiers, he told Sawano Hina that he was no longer needed and was becoming a pest. Kiyomi was sad to see Aeneas go away. Over the rest of her early childhood years, Kiyomi would look out and wonder what Aeneas was doing. However, another young boy, slightly older than Aeneas, would enter her life. Without her knowing, she was arranged to marry the general's son Saikuro Ryuuji. Kiyomi liked playing games with Ryuuji but never had any romantic feelings for him, she would think about Aeneas. The longer she thought of him, the more she missed him but wasn't sure why. By the age of twelve, Aeneas was brought back to the palace. She was surprised to learn that her father was appointing him to train as a samurai of Taiyokuni. She would go see Aeneas who awkwardly tried to avoid her. Many times she tried to approach him but for some reason, Aeneas was afraid to go anywhere near her. This frustrated Kiyomi as she was used to having people give her their undivided attention and used to having boys try to court her. The one she wanted constantly ignored her. So she used her innate kitsune magic to alter the mind of Aeneas to want to pay more attention to her. She placed subtle messages to see her for her beauty and curiosity. Kiyomi befriended both Aeneas and Ryuuji and she enjoyed to watch their rivalry. She knew that Ryuuji was in love with her but Kiyomi only wanted to keep Ryuuji as a friend. Aeneas fell for her over the time and Kiyomi enjoyed the rest of her teenage years.